Electronic devices such as audio devices and infotainment systems, and other devices often contain circuitry and components that are susceptible to electromagnetic interference and require electromagnetic shielding. Generally, parasitic radiation is generated from electrical components or circuits during operation which may influence the electrical performance of other electrical components. Therefore, it is important to shield the electronic devices against electromagnetic interference.
It can be costly to provide an electromagnetic shield to keep interfering noise out of a selected region of a device where it can cause harm to sensitive electrical components. To protect from electromagnetic interference, electronic circuits and electric components mounted on a printed circuit board are typically enclosed within metal enclosures that shield from electromagnetic radiation. In addition to being costly, conventional electromagnetic shield covers mounted to a printed circuit board can be undesirably bulky and time consuming to install.
In some situations, the electronic device may include a component through which electromagnetic signals will be passed, such as for an antenna, transmitter, receiver, or transceiver. Providing an electromagnetic shield to printed circuit boards including an antenna, for example, may increase the complexity and cost of an electromagnetic shield because it must protect against parasitic electromagnetic radiation in one area of the printed circuit board while allowing transmission of electromagnetic radiation in another area.